<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come on over (come on over here) by lotswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755599">Come on over (come on over here)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotswrites/pseuds/lotswrites'>lotswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotswrites/pseuds/lotswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you forget your keys aga-” he was star struck, wide-eyed, staring at Louis and the roses in his hands. It seemed like a light blush appeared, contrasting with his dark curls falling into his face, still messy and tousled from sleep; still absolutely beautiful to Louis.  </p>
<p>“A delivery for the most brilliant person in the world, not sure who bought these for you sir but he sounds like the best boyfriend ever” he revelled in the smile that appeared on Harry’s face as he spoke, smirking as he went on.</p>
<p>“Oh, does he now?” Harry whispered leaning forward, and Louis felt the familiar feeling that always happened to him. It didn’t matter if they’d been together for five years, in another five he would still get flutters in his chest when they did this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come on over (come on over here)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my fic for the <a href="https://secretlarryvalentine.tumblr.com/">secretlarryvalentine</a> on tumblr! Huge thanks to <a href="https://daffodilsforlou.tumblr.com/">daffodilsforlou</a> and <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/thedevilinmybrain">thedevilinmybrain</a> for organising this whole thing! You're amazing :)</p>
<p>This is a gift for <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/larryincottagecore">larryincottagecore</a> ! Who prompted a 'short, fluffy romantic fic! if it's funny even better!' I hope you like this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis had it pictured perfectly in his head, it was going to be the most romantic date ever. He wasn’t going to sell himself short, he wasn’t bad at planning them already, but this was going to be one date night Harry didn’t forget. It was a fool-proof three-step plan;</p>
<p>Firstly, serenade him with a personal delivery of his favourite flowers and chocolates</p>
<p>Next, woo him with a romantic picnic in the park</p>
<p>End with a romantic comedy at the cinema (with popcorn obviously)  </p>
<p>As Louis walked up to their apartment, he could feel his heart beating into his throat, but he tried not to make it obvious as he used knocked. He heard the familiar padding of Harry’s feet as his boyfriend neared the door and the familiar click of the lock after a pause. As the door opened, he could hear the rasp of Harry’s voice, still unused from the early morning.</p>
<p>“Did you forget your keys aga-” he was star struck, wide-eyed, staring at Louis and the roses in his hands. It seemed like a light blush appeared, contrasting with his dark curls falling into his face, still messy and tousled from sleep; still absolutely beautiful to Louis.  </p>
<p>“A delivery for the most brilliant person in the world, not sure who bought these for you sir but he sounds like the best boyfriend ever” he revelled in the smile that appeared on Harry’s face as he spoke, smirking as he went on.</p>
<p>“Oh, does he now?” Harry whispered leaning forward, and Louis felt the familiar feeling that always happened to him. It didn’t matter if they’d been together for five years, in another five he would still get flutters in his chest when they did this.</p>
<p>They were inches apart with just the bunch of roses separating them, Louis eyes flickered to Harry’s lips, the prettiest pink he’d ever seen. As Louis closed his eyes, he thought he wouldn’t mind if every pink was Harry pink. The colour still bouncing around in the dark of his eyelids. However, just before their lips met, Louis suddenly felt the absence of the taller man, and he opened his eyes in surprise to see his boyfriend now holding the roses, and smirking.  </p>
<p>“Well thank you so much for delivering these to me, as soon as my boyfriend returns, I’ll make sure to reward him” Harry’s eyes sparkled as he spoke, he knew what he was doing. Before Louis could say anything, the door was shut in his face again, the only sound being the soft laughing from behind it.  </p>
<p>“Babe? Hazza?” Louis tried, putting his face close to the door as if that made a difference. There was once again no response but a light giggle.</p>
<p>“Baby I really did forget my keys”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things were going perfectly (once Louis was let back into the flat of course) and Harry forced him to sit down and relax to open his gifts; some clothes, a signed picture of his favourite racer and some concert tickets. After another brief intermission where Harry made pancakes and Louis tried not to burn pancakes, they were walking to the local park. Louis had a picnic basket in one and Harry’s hand in the other, and he couldn’t think of anything better.</p>
<p>“There! They’re totally married” Harry pointed, and Louis turned his head to see two squirrels running about together. They often played these games on a walk, passing the time looking at animals and nature.</p>
<p>“No look-” Louis pointed, and the second squirrel with a fluffier tail was running away to a different tree.  </p>
<p>“Maybe they’re having tree-lationship issues” giggled Harry, swinging their hands back and forth.  </p>
<p>“Remind me again why we’re dating love, that was awful” Louis quipped, although they both knew there was no malice in his words.</p>
<p>They settled in comfortable silence as they neared their special place, where they always sat for a picnic in the park. Methodically taking out the rug and placing it down over the grass before sitting down on it gently.</p>
<p>Harry had his legs crossed, shoes abandoned at the side of the checked fabric and Louis had his stretched-out, feet over Harry’s lap as they indulged in sandwiches, little cakes with delicate icing, chocolate biscuits and nibbles.</p>
<p>Louis was looking at Harry licking the chocolate off the chocolate-covered strawberries, something he’d never understand the reasoning for; when a squirrel came up close to them.  </p>
<p>“Babe look” he pointed, and Harry gasped softly, as gently as could rushing to tear one of the strawberries in his hands, nor caring that it made them sticky, and promptly threw it over to the fluffy animal.</p>
<p>“Lou d’you think it’s the same one from earlier?” he whispered, not wanting to chance to scare it away. It approached the strawberry slowly, before quickly grabbing it with little paws.</p>
<p>“It could be, maybe it sensed we had good stuff in the basket” Louis grabbed some of the almonds next to him and throwing them over to where the strawberry had been. The small squirrel quickly stuffed them into his cheeks and ran away.</p>
<p>“I think he’s forgotten it’s their anniversary, and he’s taking it back to the squirrel spouse” Harry grabbed another cake.</p>
<p>Louis was going to laugh, except he realised with sudden panic that in the fun of the picnic, he’d forgotten about the cinema tickets. Quickly moving his legs off Harry and rolling up his sleeve, he looked at his watch. The film started half an hour ago.</p>
<p>“Shit” a disgruntled Harry, who’d started to pout as soon as Louis removed his legs, suddenly furrowed his brow in confusion.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Lou?”  </p>
<p>Before he could figure out how he was going to explain, he suddenly felt a wet drop of something fall onto his head and looking up realised the sky had become overcast with darker clouds. It was raining, and it was getting heavy.</p>
<p>Louis was about to freak. He’d spent weeks planning the timing of this date and had accidentally ruined it. No cinema and now a very soggy picnic.</p>
<p>“I’m so, so sorry baby” he scrambled to try and salvage the food while the raindrops came down, splashing off the travel plates and into the glasses of champagne, jumping back out again as if they were small creatures escaping. He was halted in his movements, however, by Harry, who was giggling.</p>
<p>Louis watched as he stood up, not bothering to put his shoes on, and walked onto the now wet grass. Feet now covered in flyaway blades of grass and droplets of water. His hair was damp and his white shirt was slightly see-through, but to Louis, Harry looked ethereal.</p>
<p>“Come dance with me babe” Harry gestured with his hands as he spoke, having to raise his voice as the sounds of the rain got louder. Louis was going to protest, but he realised he had no good reason to, and took Harry’s outstretched hand.</p>
<p>They span around stupidly, twirling each other like they were in a ballroom. There was no music but it didn’t matter, if Louis squinted enough, he could imagine the rain droplets as glass in a chandelier of the ceiling. The room stretching for miles as they danced through it. Then the switched to tango, pretending to swap a rose between kisses, with two left feet but two happy hearts.</p>
<p>“This was perfect, thank you” Harry whispered, hands around Louis’ neck as they finished off with the slow dance, swaying slowly as if they were at a silly school dance. Louis’ hands were on Harry’s hips respectively, the rain becoming more of a gentle drizzle and the blue haze of the sky coming back through.</p>
<p>“Even though we missed my plans for the movie and you’re soaking wet?” Louis laughed, giving Harry one last twirl, his hair flying out as he went.<br/>
“Especially because I’m soaking wet. You look really good in a wet shirt” Harry pulled him back in, dipping him towards the ground like the movies; if the movies had someone slipping in wet bare feet as they did it.  </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Even though they were doing a rerun of the notebook?” Louis didn’t have time to catch himself before Harry dropped him.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Harry just laughed loudly, head back in happiness. Louis wanted to hear it again, and again.  </p>
<p>“Well how about we head back, put some warm clothes on, and watch it on DVD in bed?” Harry suggested, trying to put his feet wet back into his soaked shoes, the combination proving difficult.  </p>
<p>“I think that’s genius, love” Louis smiled, collecting all their picnic supplies back into the basket. He was just reaching for the champagne glasses, when Harry grabbed him by the front of his shirt again, pointing to the sky.</p>
<p>There, a bright beacon reaching over the park; stood a rainbow.  </p>
<p>Louis was about to reach into his pocket for his phone to take a picture,  thanking the lucky stars that it was waterproof, but he didn’t have time, because his lips were being captured into a kiss.</p>
<p>They stood there for a few minutes, just the two of them, existing together. When he opened his eyes, Louis realised the two squirrels from earlier were eating some leftover food from other park visitors, who’d abandoned their plans when the rain started.</p>
<p>“I told you they were married” Harry murmured into his ear, brushing his nose against the side of his face, and breathing a sigh of contentment, as they watched the creatures play around for a moment.</p>
<p>Louis forced his eyes away from the sight, looking back into Harry’s eyes, and thought they quite matched the green of the leaves surrounding them.  </p>
<p>He brought his hands up to his face, brushing the brown curls away, and cupping his cheek to get his attention. Harry turned and raised an eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>“Nothing much, just wanted to kiss you again”  </p>
<p>And they did just that; until the rainbow had vanished from the sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sweetsubharry">tumblr!</a> ! :)<br/>Please leave a comment and kudos! It lets me know you like my stuff! And if you can, please consider reblogging the <a href="https://sweetsubharry.tumblr.com/post/644366373766725632/come-on-over-come-on-over-here-did-you-forget">tumblr post!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>